


The Consular and the Knight

by Wroshyr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wroshyr/pseuds/Wroshyr
Summary: Elio is chagrian jedi consular in the archives and neirin is a chiss jedi temple gaurd asigned to the library, for the last 3 years they've kept a secret relationship, but then war came and they have to realize what's really more important. Their posistions in the temple or each other?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! so this is a story about my two ocs:  
> Neirin Vikaar: A loyal and hardheaded 23 year old Chiss jedi knight who was trained by saesee tiin.  
> and Elio Vanda: A kind and gentle 23 year old chargrian jedi consular who was trained by yaddle but went to work with madam jocosta when reaching knighthood. 
> 
> The story so far is that this is the begining of the clone wars. the first battle of geonosis and neirin is coming to tell elio something in the library. They've been together for three years so far and are deeply in love. 
> 
> this is just a smaller section of a HUGE story i have in mind where i have multiple ocs and multiple story lines spanning like 60+ years. posting this here is for me mainly, i want to have all my stories together in one place and i also just want to share the tale of neirin and elio and then much later on, the story of their adopted daughter, kana.

“Elio?”  
The Chagrian raised his head from his books and holopads at the familiar voice that called his name and looked around a few seconds before seeing the source of the call at the steps. A smile radiated from him, as he realized it was neirin coming for his guard shift in the library.

“There you are! I was wondering when you’d get here.” He called out to him quietly, but excitedly, not wanting madam Jocasta to hear him. He didn’t want her trying to listen in again on them and overhear something she didn’t need to. She had already pulled him to the side to warn him once and The last thing he wanted was the council to find out about neirin and his “meetings.” He was about to stand and greet him before He paused in his chair. He realized his Chiss companion had shaved his normally long and very well-kept beard, completely off.

“ Oh! You shaved! What’s the occasion….?” His voice trailed off as Neirin approached him, letting him have a better look at the armor he wore. As his eyes trailed down, he realized It wasn’t Neirin’s normal temple guard uniform. He dressed less ornately, his pauldrons and chest piece missing their normal gold filigree and was replaced with the plain white sheen of clone armor; A heavy canvas bag hung from his lover’s broad shoulder. Elio’s eyes snapped back to neirin’s somber expression, as realization hit him what was going on. His smile dropped and his eyes narrowed as he folded his arm’s over his chest, anger boiling in his stomach.

“You said you wouldn’t go.” He said in a low hushed voice, trying to keep calm.

Neirin felt the heavy pang of guilt at the other man’s reaction, he had hoped for a less angry response, but he knew he broke a promise.  
“ Elio..” He started slowly, trying to ease into his explanation. “Please understand, that if the situation had been any different I wouldn’t have agreed to go, but…”

“But what? “ Elio snapped, standing up just as curtly as his interruption. “What could he say for you to go fight in the war?”

“Master Saesee tin came to my room last night.” Neirin answered hurriedly, raising a hand to still his large horned partner. “ He’s leaving tomorrow to join the fight and asked me to join him. He said my saber skills would be an asset to have and he wanted me to come serve under him. “  
Elio gave a grunt of disapproval as he lowered his head into his hand and rubbed his forehead roughly in frustration. Neirin’s master, of course it was him. The Chiss was loyal to a fault to that man and Elio knew it.

“You don’t have to go just because- “

Neirin cut him off this time, placing his hand on the taller man’s shoulder. “A war has just started, but even he can see this isn’t going to be an easy fight. They need every trained knight there on the field. “  
He reached up and caressed elio’s strong angled jaw with his other hand, Taking a moment to savor how warm his cheek was in his palm, How the smooth skin felt over his finger tips. The chagrian’s pale teal eyes met his deep red ones and pain gripped his heart as he hopped this wasn’t the last time he’d get to touch him. “I have to go.”

Elio pulled away from him and turned around, leaving the other wide-eyed and hurt.  
He didn’t want to look at neirin, His own sorrow was tightening his throat and Tears threatened his eyes, as he took a deep breath to steady himself. He wouldn’t get upset here. Not yet.

“What about your vows as a temple guard?” elio asked, bitterly as he turned back to face him.

Neirin’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration before he pointed a thin long finger at elio’s broad chest.  
“I broke those vow’s the day I fell in love with you!” he nearly shouted back, leaving them both silent for a moment. Elio’s eyes widened and he looked around in fear quickly to see if anyone had been around to hear them. Neirin flung his hands above his head, aggravated with the situation and letting it getting the better of him.  
“You are so damned worried that we’ll be found out, but I don’t care if they do! I want them to. I’m tired of hiding that I love you. “ He brought his hands down gently to elio’s chest and looked up at the man he would give up the world for.

Elio looked down at him, as he placed his own hands on top of neirin’s. “I love you too, as the stars love the sky.” He gripped his hands and brought them to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the rough knuckles of his lover before lowering them back down and letting go. “But, My job here with Jocosta is important and we can’t just give everything we worked for up yet. “

Neirin face went through a range of emotions, from sorrow and anger, to pain and then acceptance as he understood the situation. “Then you understand why I must go.” He stated mournfully, as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and turned to leave.

“That isn’t the same-..” He interjected But, elio’s words were wasted as neirin hurriedly made his way up the stairs and out of sight. Elio paused a second before he ran after him, but the Chiss had already disappeared into the sea of holopads.

Elio heard a loud cough behind him, causing him to whip around. He looked around just a second before realizing he needed to look down. Master Yoda looked up at him, his brows raised and a small knowing smile on his friendly wrinkled face.  
“Something to share have you, Consular Vanda?” Yoda asked, a slight tease to his voice.

“I. uh. “ Elio stuttered, sweat already beading on his forehead. “No? no-no! Not at all, Master Yoda. Everything is okay, just a disagreement between colleagues.” He internally screamed at the situation at hand and was trying incredibly hard not to vocalize it as well.  
Yoda tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, knowingly and judging.

“Colleagues, hmm?” Yoda questioned and Elio tensed even more, he was a terrible liar. It was over, he knew it. But right before he was about to speak, Master Yoda raised a small three-fingered hand and silenced him.

“To face the truth, and choose, to be a Jedi is. Your own path, you must decide”

Elio didn’t know how to respond, he mouth was too dry to really speak anyway. But, he understood what he meant. He nodded his head deftly as Yoda walked up the stairs past him. He turned to watch the older alien walk away, his nerves rattled, but intact.

“ Choose quickly, you must. Come soon, the morning will.” Master Yoda warned, continuing to walk away and leave Elio with his newly renewed anxiety.

Elio walked back to the desk slowly, his body feeling like a lead brick as he slumped into his chair. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. He longed to join the seers in their visions, but when he closed his eyes to think, all he could see was neirin. Would he give it all up for one man? He needed to meditate on this, because the future was clouded to him.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Neirin sat at the small table in his room extremely early in the morning, his last night in his own bed was so restless he just elected to wake up now to prepare instead of suffering another three hours laying on his back. He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that he just couldn’t shake all night and not even the steaming cup of Gatalentan tea he brewed was helping to calm him. He didn’t want to leave anything unsaid to Elio. He didn’t want to leave the way he did. He sighed pushing away from the table and standing. He was about to grab one of his books to read from his bag, before he head a soft rapt at his door. His heart leapt into his chest, thinking it was Elio coming to talk. He ran to the door a little to quickly and hurriedly threw it open to be met with a slightly startled Saesee Tiin. Neirin stared for just a second before regaining his composure and squaring his shoulders, throwing on his best professional façade.

  
“Sorry, Sir. I thought you were someone else.” Neirin explained bluntly, as he stepped back to open his door up fully to let his master in. 

  
“Who did you think it was this early?” Master Tin asked flatly, one brow raised. 

  
“A friend, Sir. Coming to say goodbye. “ He responded back in the same tone, not wanting to garner anymore questions about it.“ But, it’s nothing. What can I do for you, Master? “ 

  
Once the door was shut and secured, Saesee Tiin turned to him and gave him a grave stare, “We have to leave now. We are needed on Geonosis as soon as possible. “ He paused, taking note of the other’s stiff posture, before patting neirin’s shoulder in comfort. “ The fight has taken a turn, I’ll explain more as we head to the ships.” 

  
Neirin had a great pokerface when he needed, but even Saesee could sense the unease flowing off of him like a fountain.  
he’d soon be in the middle of hell and He’d never really be able to sate the younger man’s nerves.   
“Still yourself and trust in the force, Neirin. It will be your guide through this. You are more capable than you think and I know you’ll handle the field well. “ 

  
Neirin nodded, relaxing a bit more as he realized the other already had figured out his anxieties.   
“Thank you, Master. It’s good to hear you say that. “   
Neirin didn’t waste anymore time as he turned and nabbed his bag off the bed and shouldered it, before letting his master lead the way out the door. He paused after the door shut behind him to stare at it, taking another moment to remember it. He wanted to commit it all to memory. Just incase.

  
He heard the other start to walk away and he joined Master Saesee as he rushed down the hallway.   
Upon arrival into the loading bay, Saesee pointed to the large orange, black, and white delta-7 that just had the fuel line disengaged and was being prepped for take off. 

  
“I’ll be going ahead in my fighter, but you’ll be with the clones and other jedi knights in the carrier. We hit the ground running, Neirin. Be ready.” Saesee explained, pointing to the large carrier the clone troopers were piling into. ”Look for Commander Dusk when you get on board, He is a part of the squadron you’ll lead” He turned back to see the young man’s eyes wide in confusion. “My What?” Saesee pat his shoulder firmly, a wide smile on his face. “Squadron, General Vikaar. You’ll lead a highly trained squadron of clone commandos. You’ve proven yourself many times before to me. I know you can do this.” He chuckled at neirin’s flustered face, the other clearly not sure what to say. 

  
“Thank you, sir. I appreciate your confidence in me.” He finally got out after a few seconds of surprise. He felt honored, at the same time he felt a heavy pressure placed on his shoulders. Saesee Tin nodded, and paused, Almost like he wanted to say something else, but held back at the last minute. Maybe his nerves were getting to him as well, but neirin would never know. He learned how to hide his emotions from the best.   
“May the force be with you.” Master Saesee told him, leaving him to get to his own ship.   
“As with you, Master.” Neirin responded, making his way over to the transport.

Troopers saluted him as he arrived and lead him into the ship, Commander Dust met him at the top of the ramp, “Welcome, Sir. It’s good to meet you. Let’s get started.” Neirin nodded, giving the commander a smile, then took his seat with the other jedi knights that were traveling with him. Commander Dust started to brief them all on the situation at hand, as they were preparing to leave. He hardly listened to the commander as he looked around the hold at the others sitting beside him; The feeling in the room was filled with overconfidence and fear. These knights were younger than him at least by five or six years, just barley finished with their training.

  
In his horror he realized they were sending kids to war, young people barely old enough to understand what was about to happen. No wonder he was asked to join them, they wouldn’t survive long out there by themselves. He at least had been sent on peacekeeping missions by the council, but they were greener than the tree tops of Kashyyyk. His stomach rolled as he felt the craft shift, preparing to take off. He couldn’t figure out if it was from the lift off or if it was the knowledge that most of these young knights wouldn’t make it past the first round of bolts.

  
He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing thoughts while thinking of elio. He wished His love had come to him, to let him hold him one last time, to have his kisses linger on his lips all the way to geonosis. He regretted leaving so abruptly, but he was so frustrated with him for not understanding. If elio was here and saw them, he’d know why this was so important. He adjusted to get a little more comfortable, before finally trying to get one last bit of rest in before he knew he’d never be able to sleep peacefully again.  
None of them would. 


	3. Chapter 3

Elio woke with a start out of a dead sleep, sweat pouring down his body. His dreams showed him the pain the next year would bring for his love and it wounded him greater than any knife. He raised his head from the pillow with a grunt, slid his legs to the side and sat there a moment, trying to steady himself with the nightstand before standing. He regretted not going to him last night and knew he’d be rushed to find him in the loading bay if he had already missed him at his room. He decided to skip breakfast, he stomach was tied tightly around itself and he knew eating wouldn’t be possible. besides, he might be late if he spent the time to put something together. 

  
With another low moan he stood, though he was just twenty-three, his body wasn’t used to these early mornings, he was normally in the library with madam Jocasta late into the night, so he never got up until noon. He wasn’t needed until then anyway, so it suited him just fine. He wasn’t a morning person anyway. Elio quickly threw on his robes, before just immediately leaving his room, not wanting to waste anytime. Neirin and his rooms were on different floors, but luckily it wasn’t too far. He knew because of the multitude of times he would sneak out into the dark hall in the middle of the night to meet up with him in his room or anywhere really that they wanted a little privacy. 

  
Arriving on his floor, Elio took note at how empty the section was, he wasn’t sure if it was the recent events calling everyone to battle or if something much more somber was the cause. He rounded the corner, before slowing down at the last door to the right. Neirin’s room. The door had the same ornate filigree around his room number as his temple guard armor, something he had done for neirin to celebrate him becoming a guard. He knocked gently and waited for a response, but after a few minutes one never came. Worry struck him, thinking he got the time wrong. He was about try to make a run to the loading bay when the door on the opposite side of the hall opened up and a tall, Nautolan padawan, with a deep teal green complexion with head tendrils of burnt orange stepped out, arms filled with very old books and a few holopads. Their dark eyes widen in surprise before a smile spread out over their face. 

  
Zala vale was a jedi consular in the making and even at sixteen, they were elio’s pick to fill his position in the archives once he hopefully joined the other seers in a few years. They were incredibly intelligent with a knack for being persistent in the hunt for knowledge. Zala wasn’t his padawan, but they came to him often enough for advice, much to the annoyance of their real master. 

  
“Oh! Consular Vanda? What are you doing up so early? “ zala asked in a teasing manor, shifting the items in their hands carefully into the worn grey bag on their hip, taking great care not to drop anything. “Normally I don’t see you till well into the day.” The padawan chuckled loudly at him, even they knew his sleeping habits and Zala teased him relentlessly about it. 

  
“I wasn’t aware that was your room. “ He stated, a slight bit of confusion in his tone. “I always thought you were in my section” 

  
“Nah, I’m over here with Sir Vikaar and a few others. “ Zala gestured with their thumb over to neirin’s door, then moved their hands on their hips, smile growing wider, as a brow raised high. “Are you here to talk to him again?” Their voice hushed and excited, which caught elio off guard. He wasn’t aware they knew anything about neirin and he, but that made him all the more nervous. Elio was sure his face was giving him away, but he still tried to stammer out an answer to them. Zala didn’t even wait for his response though before continuing. “You’re about two hours late, Sir. “  
“What?” Elio gasped, looking quickly to neirin’s door, down the hall, and then back to Zala. The shock on his face must have been very clear because Zala began to try to comfort him. They knew how much Elio would have wanted to see him before he left.

  
“Master Tiin came and got him much earlier. It’s okay though! I’m sure he knew you wanted to say goodbye. He’ll be back in a few days, Master Windu said everyone would. “ Elio gave zala a weary, but half hearted smile. He didn’t have it in him to tell them he knew it wouldn’t be so easy.   
“Sure, Zala. They’ll be home soon.” He tried to assure them, as well as himself, but his voice was a bit shaky. He looked away down the hall and gave a slight nod to in that direction “You really should get to the archives, you know how Madam Jocasta can be. Don’t let me hold you up, Zala. We can talk later.” 

  
Zala looked a little downtrodden for a second before another wide smile stretched across their angular face. “You’ll tell me more about Neirin and you, right?” they whispered, trying to contain the giggles that threatened to burst from their throat. Elio put his hands up and hushed them sharply, while looking around the hall to make sure no one else was there. How many people knew? Neirin and he weren’t that obvious about their relationship, were they? He gave her a stern look before pointing down the hall. Zala looked a little more dejected this time, realizing they might have crossed a line.

  
“I’ll decide later if I will. Now go on, Jocasta will chew me out all day if you are late. “ he told them evenly, trying to not to loose his cool in the middle of the hall, They were just curious and he couldn’t fault them for that. He needed a moment to himself though, he couldn’t handle the questions anymore. Zala took what he said with an excited squeak and nodded hurriedly before rushing off down the hall. 

  
Elio was alone again, left with a deep pit of regret in his stomach; he knew he wouldn’t see neirin again in a few days, let alone a few months. He made his slow walk back to his room, taking time to look out the windows onto the city below as he went, he never was a fan of the fast pace beneath him and normally elected to stay in the temple. Mainly because he was needed in the archive, but also because the cars and corruption didn’t matter to him. 

He would admit there was a strange beauty about landscape of corruscant. Neirin loved the view and could be found sitting on a ledge, peacefully watching the ships come and leave in the night sky. It was so busy, so alive. Neirin had told him one night when they were padawans, that it made him feel less alone knowing so many people were out there living. Elio hadn’t understood really what he meant at the time, but he did now as he looked down at the city and found that was one of the many reasons he started to fall for that kind bearded chiss.   
Elio felt tears biting at his eyes at just the thought of Neirin and he picked up his pace to get back to his room before anyone could see him.  
Why didn’t he just stay? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a year and a half has passed, what has war brought them both?

The days turned to weeks, the weeks then became months, and then a whole year and a half passed before he heard anything solid on neirin. Mainly just rumors of a general leading his men on geonosis that withstood the first onslaught through waves of droids better than most or of a young, long haired chiss who cared for his men more than himself and had many times run into battle head on just to protect them. The rumors were nice to have, but they were few and far between and that left Elio with waning hope. It wasn’t until Saesee tiin had finally arrived back at the temple that he got any real solid proof of him being alive. It had taken a few hours before he finally came to tell Elio the news. Saesee knew that his former padawan and him were close, but he wasn’t in the loop about their relationship. 

  
Master Saesee Tiin had found Elio deep in the Archives, where he had started to throw himself a few months after neirin had left. The small depression that had settled in had driven the young chagrian into hiding away from almost everyone to focus on the work given by Jocasta and to have a little peace. 

  
“Consular Vanda!” Saesee had nearly shouted, once he had approached the other man. Elio jerked his head up, violently startled out of his deep meditation. He blinked a few times to clear his vision and stared back at the older master with a look of confusion.  
“It took a few times to get your attention, Consular. Did I wake you?” Master Tiin laughed, thinking he caught elio asleep on the job, but he quickly shook his head, highly embarrassed at the accusation.

  
“No, Sir.” He spoke with a slight sharp tone, but Saesee just kept smirking, almost like he didn’t believe him. Saesee and he never really got along the best; Saesee was a warrior and saw Elio’s time in the library a waste since, to him, Elio was built for battle. His large body and tall horns may look great for the field, but he had no aptitude for a lightsaber and cared very little for combat. The disagreement annoyed them both endlessly. 

  
“ I was deeply meditating on my last visions.” Elio explained, taking note that Saesee’s eyes slightly rolled, “But, what can I do for you? You wouldn’t happen to have news on Neirin, would you?” he asked, ignoring the others passive aggressive body language and feeling hopeful for anything that he could give him. 

  
Master Saesee nodded, a wide grin on his square face. “Yes, Consular. Good news in fact. “ 

Elio’s eyes lit up with excitement and he kicked a chair out for Saesee to take a seat. “Then come and share it Master Tiin. Good news is just what I need today.” The other grabbed a seat and began to proudly tell Him everything he could.

  
The rumors were half right, he cared with his whole heart for his troop and lead them with a strong but kind hand, but he was not valiantly running into battle and chopping down droid after droid. He was careful and calm, making sure to keep his men safe, as well as himself. Geonosis had been even more devastating than they thought it would be, but neirin was able to help them make headway. In another battle, He dragged two padawans and saved most of his men as Grievous tore into a small encampment, barely making it out by the skin of their teeth because he chose to retreat than try to take on the jedi killer alone. He did not have the man power to take him down and knew the losses would have been more severe.

  
Mostly, He stuck by his word to keep the peace, Neirin knew when to fight and when not to, trying to find a better resolution every step of the way. Even Saesee bragged to elio about how he fought beside him at lola sayu with the calm of a true master. Elio knew Neirin had terrible anxiety like he did and was happy to hear that he was not only handling this well, but thriving on the battle field. 

  
“I want to speak to the council about making General Vikaar a master when he returns in the next month or two.“ He proudly beamed as he spoke. To Saesee, neirin had surpassed his expectations. His young padawan had grown up and become a strong willed fighter, with the same hard-headedness Saesee tiin’s own master instilled in him. Elio was proud of neirin as well, but the fear of what war can do to a person started to creep in and taint his optimism of the situation.

  
“I think that would be a fantastic idea, Master Tiin. He has worked hard for this.” Elio said, keeping his voice steady. He had a hard time hiding his emotions in general, but when It came to neirin it was even more difficult. Making Neirin a master may cause their relationship to change, because he knew how much his lover had worked for it and while he will support the other if he accepts the title, Elio knew he needed to ask his question quickly when he returned. He wanted him to know how he felt before neirin made a decision, he wanted to give him that option like neirin had given him before. Still, The news had been a great relief to hear, even if he still felt a deep pang of worry in his stomach. Saesee picked up on this and raised a hairless brow to the Chagrian. 

  
“Is something on your mind, Consular Vanda? “ He questioned, a hint of concern on his voice. Elio quickly cleared his throat and nodded, trying to seem fine. He wasn’t fine, his thoughts were racing, but that didn’t need discussing.   
“Yes, just excited for a friend is all. It will be good to see him again. “ Elio lied through his teeth, but the other horned alien just nodded obliviously in agreement, not noticing the sweat starting to bead on elio’s blue head. 

  
“It’s been nearly a year and half now since he’s been here, it will be grand to have him back.” Saesee said, before a blip lit up on his communicator. He nodded to elio without a word and left as quickly as he had come. Elio gave a wave before he let his thoughts over take him.  
Just a few months and he could finally see him again, touch him, hold him. Elio’s heart ached for that smile and the way his eyes creased when he was excited. There was no way he could explain the way he missed neirin, the way he craved his company. The old saying ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder’, had never been more true.

He had started to drift back into a comfortable silence, when he was abruptly interrupted again by Zala slapping a holopad against his wide skull.   
“Daydreaming again, Sir? “ Zala laughed, leaving the holopad perched on top of his skull as they sat down in the chair beside him. Elio removed it from the top of is head with an eye roll and tossed it back at them. “About a certain dashing general, maybe?” Their giggle was contagious and he couldn’t help but laugh with them. The last year had brought the Nautolan Padawan and himself closer as friends and he found himself sharing just a little about neirin, and Zala in return, discussed all the dirty gossip they had over heard from other Jedi. Though elio really didn’t care for gossip, even he sometimes got caught up in it. 

  
“ Ah, yes and no. Did you hear? He could be returning in the next month or two.” Elio told them as he finally allowed himself to get excited about it. they nodded enthusiastically, head tendrils flipping with the aggressive motion. He raised his brows and bit back a chuckle, the zeal in which they nodded meant to him, that Zala had been eavesdropping again. “I knew he’d come home safe! I’m never wrong.” They stated proudly, but a loud chortle from elio brought a pout to their lips. 

  
“You were wrong just this morning about Madam Jocasta not minding if you barrowed one of her private books. “ Elio chuckled out finally, knowing full well how often Zala was actually right. They got ahead of themself to quickly more often than not to always be right.

  
“Oh hush, will you? She’s an unknown variable.” They crossed their arm and tried to kick elio’s chair, but because they were so much lighter than him, it only scooted them backwards. Elio had to stifle himself to keep from laughing harder, His size finally giving him the upper hand in something.  
“Alright! That’s enough, you ass. Back to what I was going to ask you, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted.” They sassed him, placing their hands on their hips and sticking a long, orange tongue out. Elio raised his hands in faux defense, “please, be my guest and ask away!” he tease back and they both took a good moment to laugh together. It was times like this that made elio feel like life hadn’t been turned upside down by the war. 

  
“Are you going to tell him?” Zala asked him, finally coming down from their giggles, but the glee never leaving their eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded “I made up my mind. I’m going to tell him. “ He admitted finally out loud, causing Zala to clasp their hands over their mouth in excitement and surprise.

  
“Was it because of what Master Tiin said? Do you think He’ll say yes? What if he says no?” the young Nautolan asked back to back, nearly slamming their hands on the table with fervor, but Elio had expected these questions, and even he wasn’t sure of what neirin would say. He had an idea, but a lot of time had passed and his feelings could have changed. “Of course its because of what he said. I’m not sure if Neirin would want to leave now, But I want to give him the option. He wanted to before he left. I just hope he feels he same way.”   
Zala nodded with understanding, much had changed and they both had left on uneasy terms. “I’m sure he would still feel the same. He never stopped talking about you when we spoke, I don’t feel that would change. “ Elio sighed, but gave a nod of agreement.

  
“But, enough about this Zala.“ Elio wanted the subject changed as quickly as he could, even though they had a good friendship, he still felt uncomfortable discussing this so out in the open. “You have your trials coming soon, don’t you?”

  
Zala perked up at the mention, but seemed reserved about it. Something incredibly unusual for the Nautolan. “yes. I’ll be tested next week with a few other padawans. “ they looked down at the floor with unease, before continuing “ I’m ready for anything they throw at us, but I worry they are knighting me to use me as canon fodder.“ Elio was taken aback by how blunt they stated that, but with a few blinks he regained his composure  
“I hardly think they would send you to war. You’ve trained in here the last five years. You aren’t trained for battle like that.“ Zala fixed him with a hard stare that made him quit speaking on the spot, he hadn’t seen them so serious before and the tonal shift from their normal happy unrestrained enthusiasm to this was stark.

  
“I’m serious. If not me, then the others will be. They don’t care, elio. They just need more bodies.” Elio tilted his head in curiosity, he’d never heard them speak like this and wasn’t sure who would say this to them. “Who told you that? Zala, the counsel isn’t going to just ship you and the others off to war right after knighting them. “ They frowned deeply, while shaking their head. “No. I’ve seen them do it.” They pointed hard on the table with their finger and tapped it a few times to accentuate their point.   
“Falynn was just knighted last month, right? “ Zala leaned forward into their chair to whisper the next few words. He nodded, remembering the human padawan that also studied in the archives with them. She a very short tempered, maple haired, petite woman that had just turned nineteen when they knighted her, even though She wasn’t supposed to be for another year or two. Her training was still incomplete. 

  
“She’s dead, Elio. She wasn’t supposed to be sent out there. We are scholars, not fighters. You can’t tell me they wont send me too just because I’m in here. “ Zala finished and looked at him with wide fearful but frustrated eyes, elio put a firm hand on their shoulder trying to bring them any comfort, but just as he was about to give his rebuttal, Master Tiin rushed down the stairs. Saesee had only been gone, maybe thirty minutes, but the deep flush of his face brought alarm to Elio. 

  
“Consular, I’ve got something you need to hear.” He told them as he approached the table.  
Zala and elio turned to look at each other and then back at him; terror gripping elio’s throat, nearly threating to close it off. 

  
“It’s Neirin.”


	5. Chapter 5

The war had not been kind to neirin, the last year and a half of fighting had been hell after nightmarish hell of nonstop turmoil and though he was praised heavily for his actions on the field by his old master, it couldn’t make the memories any easier. He watched friends and strangers die, whole towns razed to the ground, and if he hadn’t been so grounded with the force, he might have died with them. With every battle won, it felt like two were lost and the casualties of his men were in numbers he could hardly keep track of. This war felt hopeless and that every new jedi and trooper they sent to him was just another body to be added to the never ending funeral pyre. 

  
He was currently stationed on felucia for what was the second time fighting what should have already been finished the first time. He wasn’t normally with the higher ranking masters like this and had been transferred over to help. He was honored Plo Koon had let him join him planetside, but He had taken note that Skywalker and Tano were both there as well and felt a deep knotted pain in his gut that told him they’d get him killed if he wasn’t careful. They brought death when he saw them. The last time he fought on the same planet as them, the mechanical nightmare known as grievous had ripped through a medic tent and nearly decimated all the people inside. One survived, but was horribly maimed and would be recovering for a while. Having them here made neirin weary, but because of the duo, they had reestablished a foot hold on the planet, giving them a much needed victory. 

He was watching them prepare to head to the separatist's outpost when, Tano, who was about to just walk by, stopped in front of him.   
“Are you General Vikaar?” Hands on her hips as she asked him. He nodded deftly, he hadn’t really been paying attention when she came up. More lost in his thoughts, than anything. “ Master Plo wanted me to inform you we’ll be leaving soon. He wants you to stay here and keep this Post safe.” It was strange having someone barely fifteen telling him orders from a superior, not that he didn’t respect her, it’s just mainly anyone her age on the battle field was dead before he ever got to speak to them; A somber fact of war and one he had been witness too many times.   
The fact this young torgruta was still alive through it all and thriving was impressive, and he held ahsoka in high regard, even though he felt Her and skywalker’s arrival was a bad omen. 

  
“Yes sir. Thank you for letting me know.” He stood from his seat and gave her a quick nod of the head, she returned the nod and started to walk away from him. Neirin looked to his men and then back to ahsoka, wanting to say more to her, but she was already to far ahead. Something told him she’d be tested to her limit during this mission and he hoped the force would stay strong with her. 

A few hours had passed and He was sitting with Commander Dust, having a brief moment of peace between two war dogs. Dust had been with neirin since the start and had grown a deep friendship with him, though some would question just how close they really were. Neirin was loyal to only one person though, so the rumors only made them both chuckle. They were discussing the last planet they had been on, when he heard the rest of his men shouting. Soon gunfire followed the yelling, but was cut incredibly short in a matter of seconds. 

“Stay here, I’ll signal you if necessary “ Neirin shouted, as he flung himself into action, unclipping his saber and igniting it as he came to the area where his men were patrolling. Night had begun to set on felucia and the only real light came from the blue glow of his saber. He made his way through the thick jungle carefully and quietly, only the hum of his saber making a sound.   
It took a moment to find his them, but soon a red glow showed him the way and he came to find many of his commandos dead in a ring around a very young looking, fiery haired female. She couldn’t hardly be over eighteen, but there she stood, a deep maroon saber glowing in her pale grey grip. Her head flicked upward at neirin, eyes wild and scared. He was finally able to see her face fully and he noticed the extensive scaring on the left side of her head. What the hell? He thought, taken aback by the grave injury. She raised her saber in front of her and took a few steps back, trying to put space between him and her. “Who are you and what are you doing here?” Neirin quickly asked, trying to delay a fight.

“They said there wouldn’t be any jedi here. “ Her voice wavered, ignoring his question and giving away her fear of him. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I am.” He quipped back, which only caused the young sith to seethe; She clearly didn’t like being mocked. She slashed her lightsaber in front of her, then pointed at him, a grimace plaster on her features. He realized the nerve he stuck might have been her last and he quickly lowered his saber, but didn’t shut it off. 

  
“I don’t want to fight you.“ He told her, trying to talk her down from her anger.

  
“You don’t have to fight.” He meant it, he could see how scared she was, like a mouse trapped in the corner of the kitchen and he wanted to give her a way out. To him it looked like she had been forced into doing this, due to the Unease and fear that flowed from her in waves. He realized she had no idea there would be this much death and fighting involved for whatever mission her master had sent her on. A sharp strange laugh broke the silence that had built, startling neirin. The laugh had been forced and strangled, like it hurt her to make the noise.  
“I don't have a choice.” 

  
Before he could continue to try to talk her down and away from doing anymore damage though, she raised her saber and with a animalistic scream, ran at him with an overwhelming speed.

  
In a flash their saber’s collided and the battle was on. He met each one of her hard hitting barrages with a clean block, over and over again which only seemed to cause the sith to grimace in frustration, but at the same time caused her to be even more afraid of that one strike to land on her. The desperation leached into her swings and he started to find openings to strike back with. He didn’t want to kill her, unless it was necessary, but with the way she just kept beating against his saber, he worried she wouldn’t stop if he tried to give her the option again. With a swift force push, he sent her flying away from him into the local flora. He had hoped it would give him a few seconds to think, but In a matter of moments though, she was back out and on him again before he could get a breath.  
 _‘If anything her stamina should be applauded._ ‘

  
Another swing and they clashed again, sparks flying as their sabers pressed together. _‘She’s trying_ _to overpower me with brute strength’_ he thought to himself, as he again pushed her back from him, this time only a few feet. She was becoming more sure in her footing and he didn’t want to give her that comfort. Neirin mixed up his tactic from defensive to offensive and came at her swinging, throwing her off guard at the switch of his technique. Now it was her turn to block and while she could swing a saber well, her skills were still developing and she was no where near as capable with her blocks. He brought his saber down on hers and she struggled against him. While she was distracted with holding out, he cut off his saber, allowing her to stumble, before reigniting it quickly and continuing his swing. 

  
Though she was stunned at first, she recovered quickly and jumped backwards, barely dodging a direct hit. The blade did make contact with her jacket, and seared a long scar into the leather from her left shoulder to the right breast pocket. Any closer and that would have been her skin. She delicately touched down the burn mark, fingers poking holes in the charred fabric.

  
She couldn’t believe she escaped that. 

  
“The offer still stands. You don’t have to fight me.” Neirin told her once more, desperately not wanting to have to kill her. He wanted a peaceful resolution to this conflict, but once she finally stopped looking at the cut and turned her eyes to him, he knew that she had her mind made up. Still he pleaded with her. “We can help-“

“Can you? “ She mocked, piercing emerald eyes leaving the scorched leather and glaring at the Jedi General before her. With a roll of her eyes, she continued on. “I’ve heard that one before. The Jedi use that lie liberally.” She bitterly spat the word jedi, making her hatred for the order well known. She readied her saber again with a renewed sense of energy, It seemed the conflict dwelling in her heart was starting to take a side.   
“I don’t have time for your hollow promises and cheap kindness.” She pointed her lightsaber at him, The red glow lighting his face fully for her to see and left a lasting image in her mind of scarlet eyes staring somberly back at her. He grimaced against the light but, fully understood the time to negotiate was over. She would never hear through the lies her master had weaved into her mind.

He leveled his own saber with hers, the tips hovering inches from each other as they both prepared for each other’s next strike.   
“ Fight me like you mean to kill me, Jedi.” She declared gravely, her voice stronger now than before they had both began. “Otherwise you wont see the sun rise on this planet.” 

  
Neirin felt it first with the force, the slight twitch in her wrist, the movement rippled the air around him and gave her next move away. With a quick step, their blades met once more above their heads and the fight continued on with continued fervor.   
The minutes seemed to slow to seconds as they fought, the fact there could be no peaceful outcome driving home the need to fight with everything he had. Her erratic style threw him and he had to think fast on his feet to avoid her calculated frenzied swings. He underestimated what she could do and now Neirin was starting to tire, but so was his opponent. He had her pinned into a corner, the trees making it difficult for her to back up further from him, when a bolt whistled past his head and into the bark next to hers, Leaving a deep scar on the bark. He turned his head to see Dust a distance away, trying to line up another shot quickly while other troopers started to spill into the small clearing and head to their position. 

  
The moment distraction gave her a chance to strike back. Now with the upper hand, She brought her saber down over her head trying to cleave him in half like he had tried to just do a moment ago. He sensed her intentions and turned back to her hurriedly, a panic memorized motion bringing his blade between them. His arm bowed slightly with the force, bringing a deep ache to his back and in the middle of his shoulder blades. She meant for that to be the blow to end him, but he just needed to keep her at bay long enough for his men to get closer. With a push of his saber he forced her to back up a step, their blades being flung back in a wide arch from each other. He acted quickly to take advantage of the opening and went to land a kick on her chest to push her even further. His boot had just touched her when her hand tightly wrapped around his ankle, taking him by surprise. Their eyes met and in that second, he could have sworn he saw her smiling.

  
Suddenly every nerve in his body was alight with electric fire and pain wracked his body in ways he had never felt before in his short life. The jolt knocked Neirin’s saber from his hand and with a thud unignited on the ground, which only seemed to fuel her. The point of contact being at point blank made this far worse than if she had just shocked him from a far and he could start to feel his skin blister and peel under her touch. New emotions overwhelmed his mind, the tang of regret for every person he was made to kill, every sleepless night reliving the losses; now being replayed in his mind like a compilation of misery. Neirin couldn’t even find his voice to scream as she tried to fry him from the inside, out.

  
Multiple bolts flew past neirin’s assailant as the Clones realized what was happening to their leader and the sith suddenly let go of him to deflect the barrage. He hit the ground hard on his stomach, the impact taking what little breath he had been holding out of him. She gave neirin one more brief look, almost regretful, Was it for leaving him to dye slowly or for having to kill him in the first place she didn’t know, but she brushed it off, before she ran off into the jungle, as the commander neirin had left behind, shot after her. The commander stopped at the crumpled body of his comrade and stared down at neirin with a look of fear mixed with concern, as the other clone troopers started to file in behind him. Dread started to set in like a bolder in his stomach, as He leaned down over his general and reached out to touch him. He bit back a yelp, as he received a shock from the energy still leaving his body. The clone shook it off and reached back down to roll him over. The trooper was shocked, to say the least, to see him still alive and starting shouting for his men.  
  
It was muted as neirin looked straight ahead, not really seeing, His nervous system overwhelmed to the point of shutdown. There were footsteps and people all around him, but he couldn’t really hear them or do anything to reach out to them; Everything felt light-years away. There are more voices and shapes in the sky above him, But then his vision started to fade and the shapes morphed into a greyish light.

  
“Get him back to the ship, now!” A voice rang out, echoing in his ears like he heard it from across a canyon.

  
‘who is that?’ He thought, as he slightly sensed his body being lifted by multiple people. They started running with him, rushing him away from the jungle, and into what he thought was a transport. He couldn’t really tell, except for the familiar sound of heavy boots on metal as the stormed up the ramp. With another shift, his body lowered this time onto something bitingly cold; cold enough for him to feel through the fabric on his back. He tried to fight back as He felt something press against his mouth, but the only thing he could muster was a slight tilt of his chin. A new burn filled his throat as a tube was inserted and air started to flow into him; He had not realized he hadn’t been breathing. 

_‘Am_ I _dying?’_ He thought as pressure was applied to his arms and needles were placed to try to give him some relief and stabilize him but soon even that feeling started to fade as the numbness fully set in.

  
‘Not now… please…’ he begged, not really sure if he was asking someone or if he was asking himself not to give in.. ‘ I have to get back to him.’ He used everything to raise a limp hand into the air, in his daze he thought he was reaching out to elio. When a hand grabbed back and held his, he started to relax finally, thinking his heart had come to him. In reality, it was Commander Dust, trying to comfort his dying general.   
the last straggling sounds he could hear now started to fade into absolute nothing and just before he gave in to the darkness, he cried out for Elio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four days have passed as Elio waited for Neirin's return.  
> How will he be?  
> Will he be awake?
> 
> The anxiety is murder.

Elio was waiting in the docking bay, eyes scanning the incoming ships as they came to port for the one Neirin was being transported on. The relative quiet, which wasn’t much for an active dock, gave him time to think on all that had transpired over the last four days. The news that Neirin was injured came at a shock to him, especially after just hearing about his achievements. Commander Dust had contacted Elio directly a day into the return trip, a surprise to be sure, but elio had welcomed it. Neirin had told him everything about elio and him over their time together in battle, which is why he thought to contact Elio himself.

Dust hadn’t said a word to anyone, He had given Neirin a promise and he wouldn’t break his commander and friend’s trust. Dust explained as much as he was able to tell elio, but even that wasn’t much. He had arrived while neirin was fighting another force user, but had still been to far out to see what was happening. He remembered seeing a bright light ignite the dark and started shooting at where the sith was, the light cleared and he saw his commander on the ground and the other fleeing quickly into the night. Dust warned him that Neirin wouldn’t be awake on arrival and that the injury would be hard to look at. Elio could only thank him for the information, but with the new intel came sleepless nights and a miniscule appetite that lasted the rest of the three days he had to wait.

  
Zala was sitting on a large supply crate waiting with him, not wanting their friend to have to bare this all on his own. They watched the large chagrian stand there, near stoic in his stance. Elio always amazed them. The man could go from motionless, calm, and focused to anxious and fidgeting at the drop of a hat. To zala, The sudden emotional change signaled untreated mental health issues that Elio was just straight out ignoring. They knew the war had brought their own fears to life, but they sought help with some of the doctors here when it became apparent they couldn’t just keep stuffing it away. Elio mediated for so long daily, but he wasn’t focusing on himself during that time and while feeling and trusting the force was a positive for many, It wasn’t a fix for all. They could see elio struggling to find peace during his mediations and knew that he was only dwelling on event’s that could happen and not what is happening. They wouldn’t roughly push their friend to seek a medical professional’s help, but they would suggest it once neirin was back on his feet. 

  
_If he_ _ever will be._

  
Zala shook their head at the thought. No, it was just an intrusive thought and it wasn’t going to help the situation right now to think like that, but it would be something they would address if neirin’s condition becomes worse. They looked back to elio to still find him stiffly standing there and decided it was time to break the silence.

“How much longer? “ They asked with a hopeful tone, but concern laced each word. The four days had been a murderous wait for them to return from the outer rim.   
“They said within the hour.“ Elio stated flatly, not looking at them and only staring out to the horizon. He was bottling it all in, trying to keep it together in public. Zala stood up and was about to walk over to him to ask more questions, when the medical team started to slowly stream in from the main hall behind him, all of them prepping for the arrival of their patient. Elio turned to watch the group, realizing the time was growing shorter. An average sized human male strode through the small crowd that had formed and called attention to himself once he stood in front of them all with a loud cough. The group of alien and human medics stopped chattering and turned to pay attention, as did Zala. 

  
“ Alright everyone. Our patient will be here shortly. I need you all prepped and ready for the transfer.” His tone was serious, but his voice was light, almost playful if the situation had been different. He was clearly the doctor in charge, with his calm, confident demeanor and Zala hadn’t been able to keep their eyes off of him. Mainly, They were captivated by the good doctor’s soft, cool brown eyes, how the color reminded them of where an ocean gently touches the land and how uniform his braided hair was as it cascaded over his lean shoulders. Zala put a hand to their chest and blinked a few times. _What’s this feeling?_ They didn’t have much experience in this matter and would have to ask elio at a better time. Their eyes met and the older man smiled warmly to zala, causing the padawan to awkwardly smile and wave to him, almost too excitedly. He seemed to chuckle and waved back to be polite, before he turned back to his group and continued to brief them. Zala let out a deep sigh in relief that he didn’t say anything, they didn’t know what they would do if the doctor had. 

  
“Kalem?” One of the younger twi’lek trainees in the back raised her hand and waved excitedly it to get his attention, he had a slight frown, but it disappeared just as fast it came. The trainee had taken notice though and flushed with embarrassment at her faux pa.

  
“It’s alright Letu, but It’s Doctor Amhara. What can I do for you? “ He wasn’t upset at her, as much as he was a stickler for proper titles, she was new and hadn’t been here for more than a month. He could easily forgive the slip for now. She quickly pointed to the open hanger doors and at the next vessel that was on the horizon.

  
“Is that the ship?”

Elio turned faster than all of them and saw the medic had been right. A large carrier ship slowly came into view and he could begin to see the markings of the Grand Republic Army on its side. In a matter of minutes it had already made it to the doors and was preparing to land in the hanger. He stood there with his hands clasped nervously in front of him, nails digging into the soft flesh. He heard shouting over someone’s commlink, but couldn’t understand the garbled static. Kalem did though and with a hand signal, the medical team sprung to life and was already rushing to meet the ship as it landed. Letu was slower to react and was left trying to keep up with the other well trained professionals and shake off the last bits of embarrassment. As soon as the ship touched down and the ramp opened the first line of medics ran inside to meet the clones for the hand off. 

  
Elio’s breath caught in his chest, as they pulled Neirin out on a hover-stretcher. His face was masked by an intubation Tube, but even he could see how pallid the young general was. An IV line laid across his chest and mixed with the EKG wires that attached to nodes on neirin’s incredibly blaster scarred body. _Had he always had those?_ Elio asked himself, looking to every new and healed wound on his torso.

  
_No.. No. Those are all new._

When the tall alien looked further, he caught a glimpse of neirin’s leg, which was wrapped in a bactapatch that was to small to be of any significance. Even through the patch he could see the once vibrant teal skin was blackened and starting to slough off, exposing raw muscle and bone underneath. He felt his stomach wrench upward and he nearly emptied what little he had eaten.

  
_What did they do to_ _you?!_ Elio kept thinking as he watched the man he loved being rushed past him and into the main hallway.  
He stood there silently, pale bloodshot eyes staring after them as the medical team ran down the hall, a ringing echoed in his head, as his heart started racing along with his thoughts. Seconds passed as he just stood there, unable to speak, nearly forgetting to breathe. He’d never seen Neirin that injured before, just small bruises and burns from training.

He hadn’t realized he had been shaking until Zala placed a long hand on his back, steadying him. Elio jerked around to look at her, his lips parting slightly then closing again, unable to say anything on his mind. It was all to much, even with his extensive training, his emotions overwhelmed him and he didn’t know which one to act on. Zala gently put their hands on his and slowly lead them away from the all the people starting to gather to leave. They looked around for a moment before pulling him into an alcove where shipping containers were stacked high enough to give them privacy. 

  
“Elio, I’m right here. Let’s take a breath together. Can you do that? “ They asked him, speaking slowly so it wouldn’t cause any additional stress. He looked at them briefly, but wasn’t really able to focus. He just kept thinking about Neirin strapped to that stretcher, how his skin was falling off in charred patches, and a new spike of stress made its way though him. Zala gently waved their hand in front of him, trying to get him to focus on their voice and look at their face. 

  
“My friend. I need you to take a big breath with me. Okay?” They smiled when he finally focused on their face and nodded slightly. “Okay. Good, now I’m going to count to three. On three take in a deep breath with me and hold it for a few seconds, okay?” Zala explained, before counting down. On one they held his hand and they both breathed in slowly, before releasing it after a few seconds. “Let’s do it again, okay? Keep doing it with me. “

  
They stood there for the next hour, alone in the quickly emptying hanger, breathing together; the quiet giving Zala hope that elio would calm down further with less people around to catch him mid panic attack. The panic was familiar to them and thanks to the help they sought out, they had the means to help now. Elio started to come back to his body after the dissociative episode slowly dissipated. Exhaustion wracked his body and with a deep sigh, he fell to his knees. The quick motion startled Zala and they quickly bent to their knees to stay with him. He felt their hands on his shoulders and he looked up at them, tears spilling from his eyes as he finally was able to feel something.  
“Would you like a hug?” They quietly asked, not wanting to overwhelm them further. He nodded, choking on a sob as he opened his arms and letting Zala tightly hug their friend. 

  
“He’s in worse shape than what I expected” He muttered through his sobs, his worst fear coming true. All those dreams did nothing to prepare him for this and the knowledge that he may never see neirin alive again only spurred on more tears. 

  
Zala pat his back and gently tried to ease him down. They knew they wouldn’t be able to get him to fully calm down, but they hoped their words would help anyway. “I know, but you can only take this a little at a time, Elio. He’s safe here and in capable hands. “ 

  
Elio nodded with resignation into their shoulder, he was grateful to Zala for staying through this. He knew they didn’t have to, but it was wonderful to have them. He pulled away from the hug and swallowed hard, trying to relax the knot in his throat. “I must look like a mess.” He croaked out a little louder, his voice slowly returning to normal. He wiped his face with his sleeve roughly, the feeling of the fabric helping to ground him.  


Zala chuckled softly and shook their head as they stood back up from crouching.  
“ Don’t worry about that, we all look like a mess after we cry.” They waved a hand in a dismissive, but playful way. “It’s just a part of it. It’s okay to be a mess.” 

  
“Thank you” He weakly chuckled as he lifted his dried face from his sleeve and while the puffiness lingered, he at least felt better with a clean face. There was a pause between them, not awkward, but elio did feel self-conscious about still being on his knees. With a grunt he got up from the ground slowly, his body feeling like he was clotheslined by a wookiee. Zala held a hand out to help steady him, and he graciously accepted it.   
“How are you feeling now?” They asked with a tilt of their head to jostle their head tendrils back behind their shoulder. Elio gave a contorted sad smile, trying to give the appearance he was doing better than he really was. “I’m passable. “His voice cracked as he spoke, he knew that was a lie and the look on Zala’s face meant they knew it was too, but they didn’t press the mater to his relief. He looked around at the very empty docking bay and realized how much time by the sun’s position in the sky. How long has he been crying? He knew he needed to get to neirin as soon as he could, it seemed though zala knew what he was thinking and interrupted his train of thought.

  
“Elio, why don’t you go and rest. Maybe grab some tea? “ They suggested, knowing a nice cup of tea could help settle him further; Zala knew he had an insatiable love the stuff. He almost shook his head, but Zala placed a hand on his arm and shook theirs instead. “I’m serious, go rest. You won’t be able to see neirin yet, he’s most likely in Surgery. It’s better to take care of yourself first and then go to him.” He frowned, but sighed in agreement. He needed rest and if he just ran to neirin’s room and demanded to be let in, they’d all know something more than a friendship was going on. Zala gestured with their hand to let him leave their little alcove first.

“I’ll keep an ear out down here for you. I’ll call you when I hear anything, okay? “ They were worried as well for neirin, but felt them being down here was a better option than elio staying and depriving himself of even more sleep. He nodded again, beginning to walk away from them before he stopped and turned around to face them eye to eye. 

  
“Thank you, Zala. I appreciate your help..” He spoke openly, wanting them to know how much it meant to him.“ You didn’t have to, but you did and I’m very grateful for it. “ Zala grinned widely, their exuberant self shining back through as they playfully slapped his bicep. 

  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s what friends do. Now go and rest before I make you.” They teased softly, then gave him a gentle push in the direction of the door. He sighed and with a weak smile, accepted that he couldn’t do anything more.  
He turned with their push and continued to leave the hanger slowly; His body feeling heavier with each step. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it! if not thats okay, not every story is for everyone, but if you did thanks! i hope you stick around to read more!


End file.
